Beck teaches Trina a Lesson?
by RexPlanner
Summary: Beck finds out that Trina is spreading rumors about them dating and tries to teach her a lesson about lying. Things work out a little differently then he planned.
1. Chapter 1

There is one thing for sure when you have a group of talented entertainers together in one place; rumors are easy to get started.

The other night Jade and Beck had come to Tori's house, uninvited and got involved in an argument that resulted in Jade leaving alone. Trina Vega immediately moved in, sitting almost on top of Beck for the rest of the evening, staring and him and coyly touching his arm.

This morning, Jade and Beck's slap page bio listed them both as single, for the first time in 1 year and 11 months, and that gave Trina an idea.

Trina's love life had not been the greatest at Hollywood Arts. True, she was a striking brunette with long shapely legs, a pretty face and very large breasts, but she also had an ego that was bigger than she was. Trina had spent so much time trying to convince everyone that she was a great actress and singer that almost no one paid any attention to her, well except for Sinjin, and let's face it if it was female and had a pulse that nerd loser was into it.

Trina's idea was to spread the rumor that Beck was interested in her and asked her out. In her twisted little mind, if it seemed to the other boys that Beck, the hottest stud in school was into her, then they would want to see what they missed out on and come running.

In theory it was an interesting idea; in practice it would be difficult to pull off because Beck had, in fact, never asked her out, nor had he intended to.

Beck was searching wildly for Trina today; he wanted to confront her about the rumor and discover the source of it and try to stop it. Beck finally ran into Trina in the hallway.

Beck: Trina, have you been telling anyone that I asked you out?

Trina: No..oo, I have been telling _everyone_ the you asked me out.

Beck: Why would you say that?

Trina: Because, if the other boys think you asked me out, then they will start asking me and soon I will be so popular that boys will be fighting over me!

Beck: You are a maniac!

Two hot guys come walking towards them and Trina grabs Beck and violently kisses him full on the lips, holding him there until they pass.

Beck: You bit my lip!

Trina: I was trying to bite both of them!

Trina walked off to her dance practice and Beck went off to think.

Beck was upset, first he had not really gotten over losing Jade the other night, and now this rumor from Trina was too much for him. He met with Andre and Robbie and the three of them came up with a plan to teach Trina a lesson about lying. Basically all three of them would come onto Trina, even getting into a big fight over her. Then when she was thoroughly upset and confused, they would tell her the truth and hopefully teach her the folly of lying. That was the plan, anyway.

Beck walked into Trina's dance class just as it was ending, and stood in the corner watching. Trina was dressed for class in a colorful silk top, and purple shorts that gave maximum exposure to her beautiful legs. Her hair flew wildly about during the dance number and Beck could also detect substantial movement under her blouse. Trina Vega may be a terrible dancer and have an awful singing voice, but Beck had to admit that her body was pretty incredible.

Beck, continued watching, as the dance finished, with Trina botching the final sequence. He almost chuckled, until Trina bent over to pick up her bag and her shorts tightened across her amazing ass. Now Beck was a little distracted, first by the sight of this girl who apparently was pretty sexy after all, and second, by a certain feeling below his waist that was starting to be stimulated by her.

The plan now called for Beck to pretend to seduce her and then get her to invite him over for dinner. Then he would close the deal with a passionate kiss. That was the plan, something different was about to happen.

Trina turned to go, and spotted Beck.

Trina: Beck what are you doing here.

Beck moved close to her: I came here for you Trina.

Trina: For me?

Beck: When you kissed me this morning, it affected me. (he took her hand).

Trina: (getting flustered): Oh, I had a burrito for breakfast, maybe it was the onions?

Beck: I like you Trina.

Trina: Whaaat?

Beck: Can I come over to your house tonight.

Trina: Oh, yes, yes, OMG yes… (Beck now was holding both of her hands, Trina was sinking fast!)

Trina: Do you want me to make you some dinner? (she emphasized dinner by shaking her hips).

Beck: Would you make me a chicken?

Trina: Oh, yes, yes I'll make you a chicken.

This was supposed to be the part where Beck kissed her and then walked away, but Beck kissed her, then pulled her tightly against him. Her lips were soft and delicious, her mouth was slightly open with surprise and Beck could not resist exploring it with his tongue. Trina began to respond, and as she wriggled closer to Beck, he felt her large soft breasts pressing against his chest. The plan did not call for Beck pulling Trina's blouse up and over her head and tossing it on the floor, nor did it call for him releasing the catch on her bra and discarding it, leaving her massive breasts free and loose, nipples hard and erect.

Beck pushed Trina up against the wall and began to kiss down her neck and nibble at it in places. He brought his hands up and began to play with Trina's breasts catching her nipples between his fingers and rolling them around.

Trina began softly moaning, and could feel herself starting to get very wet. Beck began kissing her breasts and sucking on her nipples, which inflamed her passion even more. Trina's breath was coming in gulps now, and her tight stomach muscles were flexing and relaxing to accommodate it. Beck left her now hyper sensitive breasts and licked a straight line from her breasts down to her shorts, his tongue tickling her stomach as it went.

Trina was losing control rapidly, and did not even try to stop Beck as he unfastened her shorts and let them fall to the floor. Trina was a tiny piece of nylon from being totally exposed to Beck, and in a second her panties were gone and Beck's tongue had found its way inside her. Beck was devouring Trina like a starving wolf attacking a steak, his tongue lapping up her juices and probing her insides, consistently stimulating her clitoris and bring her to the very edge, and then Trina let go, her body was racked with spasms and she found herself in the throes of a massive orgasm..

Trina's knees became weak and Beck had to hold her up, until she finished. She fell forward exhausted and Beck caught her and laid her gently down stroking her hair tenderly. Trina could have stayed there forever, basking in the afterglow and feeling Beck playing with her hair.

The sound of a door opening and voices snapped them out of their trance. The next class was coming! Trina got a surge of adrenaline and quickly gathered her clothes and threw them on, and then she and Beck made their way out the side door and off to their next classes.

Beck could not concentrate the rest of the day, nor could Trina. The end of the day came before either one of them knew it, and soon Trina was on her way home and so was Beck.

Trina began to scramble to get to prepare dinner for Beck. Trina's domestic skill were as lacking as her singing and dancing, however and three hours later she was still stuck with a partially frozen turkey and no the chicken she had promised.

Beck on the other hand was getting ready in his RV when he realized that he had actually made love to Trina, and to be honest, he had kind of liked it. He was ready to throw his prior plan out the window and enjoy an evening of a home cooked meal with a beautiful girl, (and maybe continue where they left off).

Damn! Beck though, Andre and Robbie were not aware of the change in plans and were going to go ahead with the original idea and make a fool out of Trina. Beck tried to call Andre and Robbie, but there was no answer! It was getting late now and Beck had to get moving. His only hope was that he could get to Andre and Robbie before they got to Trina and call them off.

Trina had failed at cooking the turkey and popped it into the microwave, hoping that it would be ready on time. She had just taken it out and put it on the table when the doorbell rang.

That must be Beck, she thought. Trina ran to the door throwing off her apron as she went.

One last attempt to straighten her dress and Trina opened the door. Instead of Beck, though, Andre Harris was standing there! Andre was familiar with the Vega household, having been there many a time with Tori and with Trina when they rehearsed for the Showcase so he thought nothing of walking right in.

Trina: Andre hi, uh, Tori is not home!

Andre: I know, I am not here for Tori.

Trina: Well, I have a date tonight and…

Andre: I Know, with Beck!

Trina: Well…

Andre: Is there something wrong with me?

Trina: (confused) I, what….I don't understand.

Andre: Am I not handsome? Do I not have a happy-go-skippy personality?

Trina: Yes, of course, but

Andre reaches out and hugs Trina closely, Let me show you the joys of Andre…..

Andre dips Trina, bending her over backwards as he sings, Let me love you….

Suddenly Beck is standing at the open door.

Beck: What is going on here?

Trina, bent backward, has a perfect view, although upside down of Beck at the door. Andre lets her up and faces Beck

Andre: What's going on is that you were just leaving!

Beck: I have a date with Trina, we are having chicken.

Trina: Actually it might be more of a turkey now…..

Andre: Puts his hand over his heart, dramatically: Turkey is my favorite!.

Beck: Yo, Trina likes me!

Andre: Maybe I'm about to change old Trina's mind.

Beck: Dude, go!

Andre: Don't tell me what to do, you_.. Canadian_…..

Trina: Ok Boys this isn't very nice….

Beck: I always felt you were anti-Canadian

Andre: Yeah, well what are you going to do aboot it? Hit me with a hockey stick?

Hey scuffle for a moment then Andre and Trina sit down and Beck is still pacing:

Beck: Will you tell this punk nut that you like me?

Trina: Well..

Andre: Punk nut!

Beck: Trina made a chicken for me!

Andre: Don't you listen to her? Trina made a turkey. Why would you want to date a Canadian that doesn't know one food bird from another?

Trina: I have an idea, why don't all three of us eat the turkey?

Beck: No, you pick me, or you pick him!

Andre: (Grabs Beck's shirt) Well maybe I'll just pick you up and throw you out the door!

BeckL (Grabbing Andre's shirt now) Oh I would love to see you try.

Trina: Boys, Boys….

Robbie: Standing at the door with flowers: Trina? (He sniffs the air) Did someone microwave a turkey?

Beck: Who are those flowers for?

Andre: They better be for Beck!

Robbie: They're for Trina.

Trina: Whaaat?

Robbie: I hear some guys in the locker room saying that Beck had asked you out, so I thought I would ask you too.

Andre: Leaps to the door and grabs a shovel off the fire place and starts swinging it as he chases Robbie in the house, followed by Beck. A Major fight ensuew with all three of the boys involved until Andre gets Robbie down on the other side of the Island away from Trina's view. He picks up a teapot and prepares to swing it at Robbie. Beck is holding Trina, back so she won't see what is about to happen to Robbie and Andre swings the pot down with appropriate sound effects, as if he really was hitting him.

Trina panics and breaks free from Beck and runs to the garage to get her father for help.

When she does, the boys all run back towards the couch by the front door and get down behind it, putting puppets on their hands and coming \up as if to start a puppet show.

Trina enters with her dad, telling him about the horrible fight, but as they look around for the bodies there are none.

Mr. Vega sees the boys by the couch and walks over to them.

Mr. Vega: What's going on?

Andre: We are doing a puppet show!

Beck: I'm the king.

Robbie: I'm the queen

Andre: and I'm the little pussy cat….meow…

Trina: But they were just…in there….and I swear they were just….

Mr. Vega: Just do me a favor, when you go away to college, make it somewhere far away…..He exits, shaking his head.

Beck: Sticks his king puppet up to Trina: Trina, have you learned your Lesson?

Robbie: as the queen: About telling lies…..

Andre: Meow

The boys all dance around Trina and then run out the door leaving her standing there, confused and hurt.

The boys all got together outside.

Andre: Beck, your plan was great; did you see the look on Trina's face?

Robbie: It will be a long time before she spreads another rumor…

Beck: Looking down at the ground. Yeah it went really great.

Andre: What's wrong, didn't everything go the way you wanted it?

Beck: Not really, where were you guys after school, I was trying to call you off?

Robbie: Call us off, why?

Beck: Because, this afternoon at school, Trina and I sort of connected…(he blushes furiously)

Andre: You dog, you…you and Trina…?

Beck: Yes and I was trying to call you guys off, I really wanted to have a date with Trina tonight.

Robbie: Well why didn't you just stop us.

Beck: Because, once everything got started I didn't know what was best. Andre had already started things and I just got into character and went with it.

Andre: Well, what are you going to do now?

Beck: I am going to go back in there and try to explain what happened, and then hope Trina will forgive me and give me another chance.

Robbie: Do you want us to go with you?

BecK: Thanks but this is something I have to do myself.

Andre: Good luck.

Beck: slowly walked back up towards the house and knocked on the door.

After a moment, teary Trina, answered.

Trina: (between sobs) what do you want?

Beck: Trina, we need to talk…

Trina: Why, didn't you guys do enough damage today?

Beck: Trina, I'm sorry.

Trina: You're right, you are sorry. It takes a sorry individual to make love to a girl and then humiliate her a few hours later. I really thought you and I had something this afternoon, Beck, it felt so real… I should know better than to date an actor.

Beck: Trina, I was mad at you about spreading the rumor about us, but then when I saw you after your dance class, well that all was real. Something happened, when I saw you, you looked so beautiful and then when we kissed your lips were so soft…

Trina: Yeah, and you figured I was good for a quickie….

Beck: No Trina, it wasn't like that, when was making love to you it was real.

Trina: Then what was this farce all about?

Beck: I had put this plan together after you kissed me in the hall, this morning. I was trying to get even with you and teach you a lesson. But then when I fell for you I could not get in touch with Robbie or Andre to call them off, until it was too late.

Trina: Why didn't you stop them when you were here?

Beck: Things had already started, I tried to signal with my eyes and motions but neither Andre nor Robbie got it, so I thought the best thing was to ride it out and try to explain after, and hope that you would believe me and forgive me…

Trina looked deep into Beck's brown eyes, and her heart melted. She believed he was telling the truth, so she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Beck smiled and turned slightly to go.

Trina: Beck?...

Beck: Yes Trina?

Trina smiled and nodded towards the stair inside the house: My bedroom is this way.

Trina took Beck's hand and led him into her bedroom,. Once there she closed the door and locked it.

Trina kissed Beck, and then began to undress him. When she had finished, she slipped off her own clothes and then took Beck by the hand again and leg him to her bed. They then proceeded to get in bed and under the covers.

While Beck was inside, fixing things with Trina, Andre and Robbie were still outside in the parking lot.

Andre: Man, I sure hope things work out for Beck; I would feel really bad if what I did messed up his chances with Trina.

Robbie: I would feel bad too; Beck deserves something nice after being with Jade for all that time.

Andre: Well, it's all up to Beck now, if anyone can convince a girl that he is in love with her, Beck is the guy.

Robbie: Yes, well I sure hope nothing else goes wrong for him.

Andre: I think everything that could go wrong already did.

Just then a car pulled up and parked and Tori Vega got out and headed for the house.

Andre: Of course I could be wrong.

Robbie: We have to stop her, she could mess up everything.

Robbie and Andre ran up to Tori:

Hey, hey Tori Vega, they called out in unison!

Tori spun around and looked at the two guys bearing down on her.

Tori: Uh, Hi guys, what is up?

Andre: Tori, Robbie and I were just waiting to see you?

Tori: Ok, you and Robbie were waiting here in the parking lot until I got home, you know in some places they call that stalking.

Andre: Yeah, well just be quiet and get in the car and nobody gets hurt.

Tori's eyes grew wide open and she stared at Andre.

Andre: I was just kidding…..but seriously let's go out and …get some Ice cream!

Robbie: Yay, Ice Cream!

Tori got in the car with her two friends and they drove off to the ice cream parlor.

The three teens went in and sat at a booth and ordered. When the waitress came they dove into their ice dream with relish.

Tori: Ok, now seriously what is going on.

Andre: What, can't two friends take out another friend for ice cream without something being wrong?

Tori: Guys, you were sitting in my parking lot waiting for me, you whisked me off before I could get inside, and I am pretty sure that I saw Beck's truck parked there too. Now what is going on? Where is Beck?

Andre: Beck is inside Trina.

Tori: You mean inside _with_ Trina.

Andre: That too.

Tori: With, Trina? Beck was looking for her today, he seemed angry at her that she was spreading some sort of rumor about him asking her out. OMG, what is he doing to Trina, if he is hurting her…..

Andre: Chill Tori, Beck was mad at Trina, but something happened along the way….Andre began a detailed story of the events of the day.

Tori, at the end of Andre's story: So Beck and Trina hooked up?

Andre: Yes

Tori: and they had…

Andre: Yes

Tori: and he is there now, doing…

Andre: Probably

Tori: Oh….

Tori: After an hour or so: Do you think we have given them enough time?

Andre: Well. Beck is good, but I don't think he is that good…

Tori: That's not what I meant!

Andre: (embarrassed) Oh. I think we have given them enough time.

They drove back to Tori's house, but Beck's truck was still there.

Andre: Well, Robbie and I are going to go, but it looks like you have a houseguest tonight.

Tori: Yeah, well, good night, and thanks for the Ice cream.

Andre: You're welcome, let us know how everything comes out.

Tori shot Andre a strange look.

Andre: That's not what, I mean you know what I meant.

Tori: Good night guys.

Tori walked to the door and let herself in; there was no sign of Beck or Trina in the living room, but Trina's bedroom door was closed.

Ok, Tori thought, and she made her way quietly to her own room and turned in for the evening.

Very early the next morning Beck was dressed and making his way out of Trina's room and heading towards the door. Trina was still dressed in her nightgown, or what was left of it as she kissed him goodbye.

Beck crept carefully out, trying not to disturb anyone in the house. He opened the door silently and closed it behind him and walked right into a smiling Tori Vega.

Tori: Good morning Beck.

Beck: Tori! Um hi, how are you, I was just…

Tori: You were just leaving after having slept with Trina all night.

Beck: Well, um, yes…

Tori: Come on Beck, let's go to breakfast and you can tell me all about it.

Beck: Excuse me?...

Tori: Well, not about, _that_, but you can tell me how all this happened.

They drove off and headed for a local restaurant and ordered breakfast and a big pitcher of coffee for Beck.

Tori: Looked at her handsome companion: So, tell Tori, _almost_ all about it!

Beck smiled and began his dissertation. How he heard that Trina was spreading rumors about them, how he confronted her in the hallway, her kiss, his plan and the results.

Tori: smiled through most of it, thinking of Trina's nerve and her not well thought out plan. When it came to the part about Beck falling for her, her smile turned down a notch. She really liked Beck, he was her friend even when he was with Jade and that friendship had cost him, and maybe some small part of her was hoping that she could have been in Trina's shoes, so to speak, last night. Still, Beck looked happy and Trina was her sister and she did love her, and who knows this might be a good thing for Trina, it might change her whole life, so she wished her the best.

Beck: You are awfully quiet, Tori.

Tori: I was just thinking. Trina is a lucky girl, she deserves a break.

Beck: Are you sure this doesn't cause a problem between us?

Tori: No, of course not. If you and Trina are happy, then I am happy for you. Besides, Trina tells me everything, so I can live vicariously through her?

Beck's eyebrows shot up.

Tori: I am kidding, Beck.

Beck: Well Tori it's not like you don't have someone waiting for you whenever you want him.

Tori: I know; I just don't know how to explain Rex to my father.

The two of them had a good laugh over that one.

Beck: Seriously, Tori, you know that Andre has a big thing for you.

Now Tori's eyebrows shot up.

Beck: Wait, let me rephrase that. I meant; Andre really likes you.

Tori blushed.

Beck: Oh, and apparently you like him too; Tori blushed again, even deeper.

Beck: Tori loves Andre!

Tori: Stop.

Beck: What are you going to do if I don't?

Tori: Tell my father the policeman that you slept with Trina last night.

Beck: Ok, how about those Lakers!

With that, they broke up laughing, paid the bill and went on to school..

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Trina Vega and Beck Oliver had become the new talk of Hollywood Arts. Ever since the encounter at school and Beck's "date" with her the two have become clearly inseparable.

For Beck, the relationship was a breath of fresh air. He was now dating a beautiful, sexy girl who lived to please him. Trina was bright and cheery, and so totally different from the dark and demanding Jade West.

For Trina, her entire attitude had now changed. Her life was complete. She could accept the fact that maybe she was not the greatest singer or actor now, because she had Beck, and being with him made her feel wanted and needed, and more importantly, loved. She no longer had to try to convince everyone that she was beautiful, either; Beck took great care to let her know that he felt that way every time he saw her.

She loved the little signals that Beck would give her, the way his eyes would light up when he saw her. He was also quick to hold her hand or give her a peck on the cheek, sometimes for no reason at all, in short, the two of them behaved like typical high school kids in love.

The ripple effect is a common principle that everyone understands. The idea is that a small pebble dropped into water sends out ripples to far reaching corners of the world.

Trina dating Beck was having the same effect.

Suddenly Trina was a joy to have around the house, her parents were amazed at how helpful she was and Tori was thrilled that her big sister now acted almost human. The best thing was that Tori and Beck's relationship had not changed at all; they were still great friends and could be together in the same room and work on shows and class projects with no awkwardness.

Not sharing in the overall happiness, of course, was one Jade West. As bright as Trina was glowing these days, Jade was making up for it in overwhelming darkness. Jade was always lurking on the sidelines now, trying her best to minimize contact with her peers. She would sit alone at lunch, scaring away Sinjin or anyone else who tried to sit with her. She was usually the last one in class, sitting in a corner and offering little participation.

Tori tried to maintain some sort of relation with Jade, going out of her way to try to sit with her at lunch and even dragging over Andre or Robbie for company, but that soon became very tiresome and soon Jade was alone again.

The only time Jade seemed to show any interest in anything is when Beck would walk by. When he did, she would quickly look up at him and then look away trying not to get caught. If Beck were alone, he would sometime acknowledge her presence with a nod and a "Jade". Jade's response, if any was usually a "whatever" or some other rude comment.

Cat seems to be the only person that Jade can stand now and she is trying to help her friend.

Cat: Hi Jade, mind if I sit and have lunch with you?

Jade: Sure, go ahead, it's not like the table is full or anything.

Cat: Jade you don't have to be so mean, it's me Cat remember?

Jade: Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind.

Cat: What's wrong?

Jade: Well you may have noticed that I don't have a boyfriend anymore.

Cat: I know, but at least you and Beck aren't fighting as much as you used to.

Jade: Thanks Cat, that helped a _lot_.

Cat: You're welcome?

Jade: Cat as much as Beck and I used to fight, there were a lot of times when it was kind of nice to have him around, like when I needed coffee, a ride, and certain _other things_.

Cat: Ooh, my brother had a girlfriend once and he gave her other things.

Jade: You brother told you about that?

Cat: Not really, I found out when I met her at the drug store. She was getting a prescription filled. My brother had to get one too.

Jade: Those aren't the other things I meant, Cat.

Cat: Good because my brother was grumpy for two weeks after that. And his girlfriend dumped him.

Jade: Cat there other things couples do besides share things that need prescriptions.

Cat: Oh.

Jade: That is not the worst thing though. You know I am taking advanced playwriting?

Cat: I know, you love that course, and you are so good at it.

Jade: Thanks. Well for my final project I have to write a play and have it put on at school. One third of my grade depends on it.

Cat: So, what's the problem?

Jade: I wrote a play, a really good play but I need 6 characters, 3 boys and 3 girls to play the parts.

Cat: Ooh, can I be in your play?

Jade: Ok that only leaves me 5 people short.

Cat: Wait, Tori, Trina, Beck, Robbie and Andre. That is 5, you are all set!

Jade: The only problem is we are not exactly on speaking terms these days.

Cat: No,_ you_ are not on speaking terms. Tori and Andre have tried to be nice to you and have lunch with you, but you turned them away. The others would still be friends with you too, if you let them.

Jade: Even Beck and Trina?

Cat: Jade, Beck would still be your friend if you let him. So you are not dating anymore, things happen, but you had been together a long time and there is no way he would not still be nice to you if you gave him a chance.

Jade: What about Trina?

Cat: Trina may be a little harder, but if you can show her that you want to be friends, and you are not trying to steal Beck back, you might have a chance.

Jade: You really think they would help me?

Cat: I am sure they would. Do you remember when you were being mean to Tori, and you pretended that she hit you in stage fighting class and got her into trouble? She didn't tell on you, and took the punishment, and do you remember why?

Jade: She said that we all have to go to school here and if we are constantly fighting none of us will enjoy it.

Cat: Tori is still the same now as she was then. The others may surprise you too.

Jade: So, what do I do first?

Cat: Tomorrow, come and sit with us at lunch, it will be like old times.

Jade: Then what?

Cat: Well, you could apologize for being, you know,_ you_ these last few weeks. Then tell them about the play and ask them to be in it.

Jade: Ok, I will see you tomorrow.

The next day Jade made an effort.

Her first victim was Andre Harris. Jade was standing by her locker when Andre walked by on his way to his.

Jade: Good morning, Andre

Andre jerked his head around and almost walked into the wall.

Andre: Um, hi Jade, how's it going?

Jade smiled as she walked past him: Lovely day….

Andre: (very confused) Yeah, yeah it sure is….

Tori Vega was standing in front of her open locker choosing the books and note pads she would need for the morning. Having made her selection the closed the door; she stared straight into the smiling face of Jade West.

Jade: Hi there Tori

Tori: Jade, um hello

Jade: Care to walk to class together?

Tori: (looks around frantically for witnesses, just in case) Sure, ok

The two managed to make it to their first class.

Jade opened the door and let Tori go in first.

Jade: _After you_

Tori walked in, but turned slightly so she could keep an eye on Jade. Once she was safely inside she turned forward again to find a seat. Jade sat down next to her.

Jade was nice to everyone in every class that morning; she even managed to refrain from commenting on some of Sikowitz' antics during his classes. Finally lunch time was approaching and Cat met up with Jade.

Cat: Are you ready?

Jade: I think so; I have been trying to be different all day.

Cat: I know, I have heard, but now comes the big test.

Andre, Beck Trina Tori and Robbie were already seated at a table when Cat and Jade approached.

Cat nudged Jade:

Jade: Do you guys mind if Cat and I join you?

Everyone at the table looked at each other in surprise, and then looked back at Jade.

Tori: Sure you guys, have a seat.

Cat: Jade has something that she wants to tell you!

Tori: What is it Jade?

Jade: Listen, guys, I may have been a bit difficult, the last few weeks (eyebrows shoot up around the table), or maybe a little longer. I just wanted to say that I am sorry, and I was wondering if we all could be fr…fr.. oh you know that other "F" word that has more than 4 letters!

Tori: Jade are you trying to say that you want to be_ friends_ with all of us?

Jade puts her head down and very quietly says Yes.

There is a stunned silence around the table. People are looking at each other, almost not sure whether to believe it or not.

No one is saying or doing anything, finally Jade stands up and turns as if she is about to leave.

Jade: I knew this was a bad idea.

Cat: Wait Jade.

Cat spreads her feet apart and puts her hands on her hips. She is actually looking angry, if that is possible for Cat.

Cat: Come on you guys! Do you know how hard it was for Jade to apologize to you and then to ask you to be her friend? It was very hard, this is Jade we are talking about, and yet she did it. You always claim to be nice and kind, but someone is reaching out to you and you are ignoring her. Now come on!

There was some more embarrassed silence, then suddenly Robbie began clapping, then Andre, then Tori finally even Beck and Trina.

Cat: (Curtsying) Thank you, thank you!

Jade: Ok, what is going on here!

Beck: Well, we don't know about you, but we think that Cat just gave a masterful performance as a friend trying to get another friend accepted, and we were just applauding the effort.

Jade: So wait, you knew all about this then?

Beck: Cat told us last night; including the part about you needing us to put on your play for your project.

Jade: Cat, I can't believe you set me up like this!

Beck: Don't blame Cat. She told us what was happening with you and we kind of talked her into it.

Jade: So you guys know everything, and you still want to help me, why?

Beck: Because I have really missed you.

Jade: But wait, you are dating Trina now, and you guys look so happy. Isn't Trina going to be hurt if we get back together?

Beck: Trina, you want to handle this one?

Trina: Jade, these last few weeks with Beck have been the happiest in my life.

Jade: Well, then why…..

Trina: Jade being with Beck has done wonders for my self esteem. I am not worried now about being the best actress or singer, I know what I can and can't do and I am happy with that. I won't tell you that dating Beck wasn't great; I think you know he is really a special guy. (She gets close and whispers to Jade) And I can't think of anyone better to be my first.

Jade: But I still don't understand, then why…

Trina: Jade, Beck and I had a great time, but I could tell that he was not over you, and after a week or so he started knowing it too. We were trying to make the best of it, but were really trying to find a way to fix everything and make it right. Then Cat came and talked to us about your problem, and the solution was apparent...

Jade: But if Beck and I get back together, that leaves you with no one.

Trina: Wow, you really have changed; the old Jade West would never have worried about something like that! But don't worry; remember my original plan about spreading the rumor that Beck and I were dating just to get guys interested in me?

Jade nodded yes.

Trina: Well you should see the line-up of hot guys that want to date me now that they know Beck and I were dating; my calendar is booked until next year!

Jade to Beck: So, what do we do now?

Trina: Well if you don't mind a suggestion, have him throw you up against a wall, tear off your clothes and make love to you, it worked for me!

Tori: Trina!

Trina: What?

Tori: Time to go home and throw some ice water on you.

Trina: Sorry, no time, my first post-Beck date is tonight!

Beck to Jade: My RV has a nice wall in it.

Jade: and I think I still have a change of clothes over there if I need it.

Beck: You will.

Trina ran off to her date and Beck and Jade ran off to his RV.

Cat: Robbie can you come over tonight and help me with my computer project?

Robbie: Sure Cat. Why don't we pick up a pizza on the way?

Cat: Yay, pizza!

Robbie and Cat run off together to work on Cat's computer assignment.

Tori: Wait, what just happened here?

Andre: Well, let's recap, Beck and Trina broke up, but Trina is happy because she has dates lined up until next year, plus her attitude is so much better. Beck and Jade have gotten back together because they realized deep down that they really love each other and can't bear to be apart; and finally Robbie and Cat have paired off to work on Cat's computer project, alone at her house, with pizza, even though Cat is not taking any computer courses.

Tori: Well that seems like a pretty good day's work.

Andre: Yeahhh, not quite.

Tori: What is missing?

Andre: We still have the studly musician/songwriter and the beautiful actress singer and dancer.

Tori: Well, Trina is going out on her date, my parents are out tonight and I have a lot of schoolwork that does not need to be done and I can use help with.

Andre: That may work, I have a sudden desire for pizza too, and to help a friend not do homework tonight.

Tori: Pizza sounds good, why don't we get one and you can come over.

Andre: But after we finish the pizza what are we going to do?

Tori: There is a nice wall in my parent's house….

.


	3. Chapter 3

Trina Vega was still on a dating high from when she was going out with Beck. There was almost never a free night in the week for her and she even had to split weekends with some guys. She was happy and the guys were happy and it was just what you would expect from high school love. Certainly it was nothing like the month or so she was dating Beck. She could have easily dated Beck forever... The two of them seemed to be just right for each other, but she thought at the time that it would be better to let him go back to Jade and for a while everything seemed right again.

Trina was still dating happily, but Beck was on the sideline again. So many events had taken place, so many things going right and wrong. The Platinum Award show was a big part of it. When Jade gave up her position to Tori everyone thought Tori would move on and Jade would be repaid for her unselfish act by getting Beck back again, but it was not to be.

Beck tried to fill up his days with extra projects and research, but more often than not he would find himself sitting on the bench at lunch and staring off into space. Sometime he would catch a glimpse of Trina, and a smile would come to his face as he remembered the time they spent together.

Beck was sitting alone at lunch one day, and Trina had no one in tow either, so she sat down next to him.

Trina: Mind if I join you, Beck?

Beck: You know you are always welcome, Trina.

There it was, that little tingle just from hearing his voice, Wow Trina thought, I am a hopeless romantic.

Trina: How have you been these days?

Beck: Trying to stay busy.

Trina: I am sorry to hear that you and Jade did not work out again, I was really hoping when we broke up and you went back to her it would last.

Beck: I was stupid.

Trina: No you were just being yourself. You knew Tori was really down when she lost the Platinum Award gig and you tried to cheer her up. How could you know that Jade was watching, and would do what she did?

Beck: Whatever, I made a mess of things. Tori is afraid to be alone with me now and Jade hates me for almost betraying her. I think it is time to consider a life of celibacy.

Trina: Speaking as someone who spent the greatest month of her life with you, I can tell you that would be a mistake!

Beck: Now you are just trying to be sweet.

Trina: Actually more like having flashbacks.

Trina: Tell you what, why don't you and I go out tonight after school. Someplace for dinner, and then maybe just back to your RV to talk.

Beck: Do you have the time for an old friend? I hear your schedule is still pretty busy.

Trina: I think I can clear a spot for you.

Beck: Ok, I will meet you here after school.

Trina: Great, and cheer up would ya?

Trina gave Beck a little kiss on the cheek and they both walked away smiling.

The day flew by for Trina and Beck, A common feeling for Trina these days but a nice change of pace for Beck. As soon as the last bell rang they both made their way to Beck's car.

Trina: Classic GTO, I thought you had a pick-up truck.

Beck: No this is mine; I just borrow the truck when I need to tow my RV.

Trina: Well it looks beautiful for its age. What is under the hood, the 389 Tri-power?

Beck: Yes the three Carter Two barrels have been polished and look like new. How do you know so much about cars?

Trina: Dad is a cop, he was into muscle cars, and we used to talk a lot.

Beck: I see.

Trina: Don't worry, I had a well-rounded childhood, I even got to play with dolls.

Beck: Great I was really worried there for a moment.

Trina: So, what are we doing for dinner?

Beck: I was thinking of something different; have you hear of _Tickle My Ribs_?

Trina: Yes, it's that new place that serves barbeque ribs and fried chicken, sounds like fun!

Beck: I figured we could get a bunch of chicken and ribs, fries and some sodas and head over to my RV.

Trina: Sounds good, then we could be slobs in private, that barbecue sauce is messy.

Beck ran the car through the drive thru window and within moments the aroma of hot fried chicken and barbeque ribs was all around them... The ride to Beck's RV never seemed so long. Finally they arrived and unpacked their treasure on Beck's table.

Beck and Trina begin wolfing their food. They are both hungry and apparently did not realize how hungry.

It seems like in no time all that remains are chicken bones and denuded ribs.

Beck: Wow, I guess I was hungry.

Trina: I guess I was too, we sure made short work of all that.

They cleaned up the mess and then Beck sat down on his couch and Trina curled up next to him. They both began to talk and joke about things, covering all of the time since they were last together and ending at this moment. By the time they had finished talking, it was getting quite late

Trina: It is getting late, Beck I should really start heading for home.

Beck: I know, I wish you didn't have to go. It has been a long time since I enjoyed myself this much.

Trina: Well mom and dad are no problem; they are out in Santa Barbara again. What can we tell Tori?

Beck: How about the truth, we got together today again and we have fallen back in love and never want to spend time apart again.

Trina looked up at Beck with a shocked expression on her face.

Trina: Is that the truth?

Beck: It is as far as I am concerned.

Trina: Oh Beck

They embrace and begin furiously kissing and hugging each other while working at each other's buttons and zippers. They end up with Beck reclining on the couch naked, and Trina sitting on the edge of the cough with just her cell phone for covering.

She presses the speed dial combination for Tori.

Trina: Tori, listen I won't be back tonight, I will see you tomorrow.

She glances over at Beck who is stiff and awaiting her.

Trina: Yeah, something came up.


	4. Chapter 4

Tori was confused and somewhat concerned by the phone call she received from Trina. She understood the bottom line that Trina was staying at Beck's but she did not really understand why. Trina's last comment about "something coming up" was just too vague to provide much information. As far as Tori knew, Beck and Trina were not involved in any homework projects for Hollywood Arts, so she would just have to wait for Trina to come home and explain herself.

Tori saw Trina a few times at school, Trina had obviously showered and changed her clothes, but she always kept a spare wardrobe in her car for emergencies, so that was no surprise.

Tori noted that she could see no injuries on Trina so that was a good sign; she really couldn't wait now until lunchtime so she could sit with Trina and find out what was going on.

All during her morning classes, people could tell that Tori was distracted. She sleep walked through Sikowitz 'class, the others she was unresponsive in, despite having been well prepared from the night before. Finally the lunch bell rand and Tori bolted to the asphalt café to await Trina and her explanation.

Tori sat at the table and opened her lunch. In a few moments Trina joined she followed soon after by Beck...

Beck: Think I can get a big kiss from my favorite Vega today?

Tori was a little surprised at his openness, but obligingly closed her eyes and puckered up angling her head upwards. She stayed that way for a few moments feeling nothing, so took the chance and opened her eyes to see her sister and Beck passionately making out across from her. She turned a bright red with embarrassment and put her head back down into her lunch.

Tori: Is there something you guys want to tell me?

Trina: (Breathlessly) Beck and I have gotten back together again!

Tori: That is wonderful, how did it happen?

Beck and Trina began telling the whole story about their feelings towards each other, about the first time they got together, then the breakup and how neither of them was really happy and they just realized that they were what they needed to be happy.

Tori had to admit that they both seemed to be glowing with happiness, and the last time she saw them that happy was the last time there were together. She had to admit, they were probably right.

Tori stood up and ran over to them and threw her arms around both of them giving them a big hug.

Tori: (gushing) I am so happy for you both.

Just then Cat and Jade and Robby and Andre' walked over.

Andre': Hey guys, why the big PDA?

Tori: Beck and Trina have gotten back together again.

Andre: Well all right, congrats dude

Cat: That is so neat

Jade: I hope you two will be really happy together.

Everyone looked at Jade for a moment, not knowing how to take that statement, but she was smiling and it seemed genuine.

The group broke up with everyone patting Beck on the back and hugging Tina with happiness...

Jade and Tori hung back and remained seated at the table.

Jade: So how do you really feel about this?

Tori: Trina is my sister, if she is happy I am happy.

Jade: No lingering feelings about Beck?

Tori: I dealt with those the last time they did this.

Tori: How about you, are you going to be ok?

Jade: No, I need you to come over here let me tear off your clothes and make love to you so I can get over this.

Tori: No, seriously.

Jade: Seriously I am fine with it. It is about time for Beck to move on.

Tori: When will Jade move on?

Jade: Someday.

Tori: Can I make an observation?

Jade: If I said no would it stop you?

Tori: Might slow me down, but no. I just wanted to say that you are a very beautiful girl; there is no reason while these hormones with bodies aren't falling all over you...

Jade: You are an expert on beautiful girls? Maybe you do want me to rip off your clothes and do you.

Tori: Jade if I were gay or bi, making love to you would be the thrill of a lifetime. You have a sultry mysterious face; those big D cups, shapely legs and flawless alabaster skin. Your problem is you try to hide it in this Goth outfit and surly attitude for whatever reason. Beck saw through it but other guys may not be as smart.

Jade: The right one will be.

Tori: you are right about that.

Jade: Vega?

Tori: Yes?

Jade I am going to be fine, don't worry about me.

Tori: I know you will, but if you ever need a friend…

Jade's eyebrows shot up

Tori: A fully clothed, chatting with friend, call me.

Jade: On one condition.

Tori: What's that?

Jade: That if you ever get the opportunity for true happiness, you take it, no matter what.

Tori and Jade hugged for a moment, Tori could not see the bit of a tear trickle down from Jade's eye. Then they separated and walked back to class.

Andre had been waiting inside the doorway for Tori, but he was able to see what had transpired.

Andre: You and Jade have something going on?

Tori: Yes, the Hollywood Arts chapter of the Lonely Hearts Club.

Andre: Someday you will explain that, right?

Tori: Just as soon as I figure it out. Why does love have to be so complicated? Why can't you just walk down the street spot someone and know that he or she is the one for you and it is all over.

Tori turns so that she is facing directly at Andre'

Tori: You should be able to look at someone right in the eye and tell them, Hey we work well together, we like each other and we care about each other let's just get together already. Why can't it be that simple?

Andre': I don't know baby, I just don't know.

Tori: Neither do I, but It sure would be nice.


	5. Chapter 5

It would be fair to say that the Vega's were excited about Trina's boyfriend. They had known Beck for sometime of course, as Tori's friend, then as Trina's friend and now again as Trina's friend and found him to be a responsible and nice boy, just what they would want for one of their daughters. In fact their past experience with Beck and Trina made them hope that some spark would light there because Trina was an entirely different person when Beck was dating her; and it was an improvement.

In fact, Mr. Vega's only concern was how soon Beck could be supporting himself and Trina if things turned out the way they all hoped. He knew that Beck was an excellent actor, but this was LA and actors grew on trees. The odd of Beck making it and being really successful were very slim. He knew Trina well enough to discount her chances at an acting career also. David Vega was a cop; he was not an actor nor was his wife so they had no idea of the possibilities for working actors in LA,

Beck had a few things going for him. He was very popular at Hollywood Arts and had already gotten a reputation as a hard worker and pleasant actor to work with. He could get glowing recommendations from any of his instructors in a moment and since he started dating Trina, she began to concentrate more on being good than thinking she was good. Her work was beginning to show positive results too, and coupled with the fact that she had always been a very attractive girl, her prospects were looking better too.

The couple did have some thinking to do, senior year was coming at Hollywood Arts, and after that either the opportunity to work, or just go in to a university degree. Working was the better option, since the university degree would cost money, and if Trina and Beck got together that would be a problem.

David Vega had a lot of questions and he had no answers. He thought that perhaps the next time Beck came over he might have a chat with the young man and see where things were going. Since Beck was pretty much over every night, he did not have to wait long to speak to him.

Trina: Hi mom and dad, Beck and I are here.

David Vega: Hey Trina, are you guys going to stay for supper tonight?

Trina: We could if that is ok with you.

David: That is great, honey, just go and see if your mom needs any help. Beck, have you got a minute?

Beck: Sure sir.

David: Let's go into my office and chat.

Trina: Mom, where is dad going with Beck?

Holly: Trina I think your dad wants to have, _that_ talk with Beck

Trina: You mean the. Are you having sex with my daughter talk?

Holly: No, I think your dad and I are pretty much beyond that point now. I think he is thinking more about your future, earning a living and things like that.

Trina: I think the sex talk is easier.

Holly: You mean the, of course we are not having sex mom and dad, that is for after marriage. Or the mom I have missed my period and the drug store test is positive, talk,

Trina: Ouch, somewhere in between?

Jolly: Just be careful baby.

Meanwhile David Vega and Beck were in the office. David motions for Beck to have a seat.

David: Beck you and Trina have been dating for a while again, and frankly you seem to be a really good influence on my daughter.

Beck: Thank you sir.

David: That being said, I thought it might be time to have a little chat about the future. I suppose the first question is, do you feel that you and Trina have one?

Beck: If you are asking me if Trina is the girl I want to settle down with and marry, then I would have to say the answer is yes.

David: I am glad to hear that, the next question of course is how do you plan to support yourself and Trina? I hate to say it but this is the part where you might have been better with Jade West. She is an only child and her father is quite well off and probably already has a major trust fund set up for her. I am a cop Beck, with two daughters. The best you can hope for from me monetarily is to pay for Trina's wedding and help you if you get a parking ticket.

Beck: I will try to avoid the parking tickets sir and thank you for the offer to pay for the wedding. I do hope to become an actor, and I will take whatever parts I need to get a start in the business. Trina is an actor and a singer and I sure that she can help too, sir.

David: So you plans are to go right into acting after Hollywood Arts, and not get a college degree?

Beck: Yes sir, that is the plan. A degree is nice but in acting not really necessary. Natural talent is a start, and then most people go to an acting coach or take dance and singing lessons privately. You really need that one on one more than a classroom environment. I plan on taking rolls improving my craft studying privately acting and dance and then just putting myself out there for whatever happens. Hollywood Arts does look good on my resume too, sir.

David: Ok, Beck, you have convinced me. I am pretty sure that whatever happens Trina is in good hands. If this relationship between you two builds into something I can't see myself standing in your way.

Beck: Thank you sir, I appreciate that.

Trina was waiting for Beck as soon as he came out of the office. She took him by the hand and spirited him away to her room for a moment.

Trina: So how did it go?

Beck: Your dad and I have a very nice talk; I think I convinced him that I am ok and have your best interests at heart.

Trina: That's a relief, mom was pretty easy but t O was worried about you.

Beck: Your mom and dad are nice people Trina, and they love you a lot. And I think you dad kind of likes me a lot more now too.


	6. Chapter 6

Holly Vega was, if nothing else, an excellent cook. The supper she prepared great and the conversation and banter light hearted, (now) and pleasant.

Holly: Gee Tori it is a shame that you friend Andre's was not here, we have plenty.

Tori: I know, but Andre is at school working on another song

Holly: Well Beck, it was at least nice of you to join us.

Beck: Mrs. Vega if the word gets out on your cooking, the entire school will be over here for meals. I like to think of myself as a trendsetter.

Holly: That was so sweet, thank you Beck. Keep that up and we may just have to kidnap you and keep you here.

Trina: I would just like to say that if it comes to that I have space in my room for him!

David Vega gathers some papers together and pretends to be reading from a script

David: Oh that would never do, what would, (he pauses totally unnaturally) the neighbors say?

Everyone breaks out laughing especially at David Vega's read.

Trina: Dad that was wonderful, did you ever take an acting course?

David: No baby, but I am an LA cop, I have been on the receiving end of some great performances.

Beck: Great, now I know who to come to for an acting coach. If I can sell you, I can sell anybody!

David: Yeah, but if I don't like your performance I send you to jail

Beck: Now that is motivation!

They all exchanged more pleasantries and then Trina remembered that she wanted to see a movie with Beck so they made plans to break up for the evening.

Trina: Good night mom and dad, thanks for supper.

David: Good night Trina, don't stay out too late.

Trina: Um dad, tomorrow is not a school day.

David: I know there is a point that you are trying to make.

Trina: Well if it is too late you wouldn't want us out on the dangerous streets would you. Wouldn't it be better if we saw the movie and then went to Beck's before it got too late?

David: Trina, you want to spend the night at Beck's. I am not that stupid and I was a teenager. If you are anything like me you are going to do what you want anyway, so I will talk to Beck. Beck I think you are a nice responsible guy and I think we both have Trina's best interests at heart. I will say this much, I am loaning you one baby for the evening, I would prefer to only get one back. Understood?

Beck: Yes sir

Trina: Goodnight dad!

Trina and Beck went to the movie. It was a little known modern piece by a director who hopefully went into another line of work.

Beck: Well that was interesting.

Trina: Really, what part? I think I dosed off.

Beck: I think the part where they actually had the nerve to charge money to see this film. How about we go get some coffee and dessert?

Trina: After my mother's big supper? I don't know, I have to watch my figure, you know.

Beck: I promise, go out with me for coffee and dessert and I will spend the rest of the evening watching your figure.

Trina: Well. I don't know, you promise to check it very carefully?

Beck: I promise I will inspect every square inch before the night is over and give you a concise but authoritative report.

Beck and Trina stopped at the ice cream shop and hit the drive through so they could get to Beck's quicker. Once they arrived at the RV they settled in for a comfortable evening.

Trina: Are you sure you got enough extra chocolate sauce with your order?

Beck: Let's find out.

Beck began to unbutton Trina's blouse. When it was completely unbuttoned he pulled it out of her jeans and tossed it over on the bed. Then he unfastened her bra and tossed it on the blouse. Trina's huge breasts leaped out at him and her nipples hardened almost instantaneously.

Trina: (purring) what are you doing?

Beck: Getting ready to keep an eye on your figure, and use some of this extra chocolate sauce.

Beck laid Trina gently down on his couch and began to dribble the chocolate sauce all over her nipples and areolas. The sauce was cold from being in the bag with the ice cream and Trina reacted as each new drop hit. When beck had a nice even coating over Trina's breasts he began to slowly lick it off, making sure to spend extra time at her nipples and tease them with his tongue. Trina was writhing around on the couch as her feelings began to explode. By the time Beck had licked off all of the sauce Trina had come twice more, and she was wet and desperate. Beck quickly relieved her of her jeans and panties

And quickly stripped himself and dove on top of her. They thrashed around on the couch for a few moments and then Beck's hard member found its way inside her well lubricated opening and slipped in before either of them noticed. Within seconds Beck had emptied himself and the sticky duo had settled in for a nap.

Trina woke first; she looked over at Beck and smiled. Then she looked over to the side and saw that there was still some chocolate syrup left. Trina began coating Beck with the leftover syrup. He was soft, but as soon as she began to apply the sauce he hardened. Beck was having a very pleasant dream, but when he awoke there was Trina devouring his chocolate coated penis. Her face was smeared with the sauce and she was deep throating him each time so it was not long before Beck exploded again.

Trina smiled'

Trina: Sorry, I saw the syrup and I couldn't resist.

Beck: We are going to need one serious shower after this.

Trina: Hey Beck, I know this is a stupid question but in the midst of all this you did have time to slip on a rubber, right?

Beck: No, good thing you are still on the pill, right.

Trina had a flashback to emptying her purse the other day and tossing out the empty contraceptive case.

Trina: Yeah, good thing.


	7. Chapter 7

One of the nice things about having your parents really like your boyfriend is that they ask very few questions. Trina did not get home from her date until the next day but still had enough time to shower and change and have breakfast with the family. Tori was not so kind to her though.

Tori: So how was your date last night, oh I mean this morning, Trina?

Trina: Cute, Tori, it was wonderful thank you for asking.

Tori: (Wistfully) Oh it must have been…

Trina: You had your chance, little sister, but you decided to pass.

Tori: I know, and despite the fact that it makes me crazy when I think of it, I am still happy for you two.

Trina: Maybe if you are really nice to me I will share him for Christmas.

Tori: That is just weird on too many levels.

Trina: Why haven't you and Andre gotten together yet, you know you like each other?

Tori: I have no Idea, I almost flat out asked him that the other day and he did not get the hint. I may just have to club him over the head and drag him off to a cave somewhere.

Trina; now that makes a picture! Frankly, though, I don't think you could do it. Andre looks a lot heavier than you.

Tori: You know what I mean.

Trina: Beck and Andre are good friends, do you want me to have Beck try to find out what is up?

Tori: No, I don't want to be spying on Andre. If he wants me he wants me, if not I can deal with it.

Tori and Trina finished breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. Tori went off to her room and Trina went off to hers.

As soon as she was inside her room Trina closed the door and dialed Beck's number.

Trina: Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?

Beck: A little tired, but not nearly as sticky.

Trina: You do come up with some interesting ideas every now and then.

Beck: Well I wouldn't want you to get bored with me…

Trina: Not much chance of that happening But, I do need to talk to you about something.

Beck: Oh oh, what did I do wrong?

Trina; Trust me, if you did anything more right I still would not be able to walk from last night. But it is not about that. You are very close with Andre right?

Beck: Yes, but I am not into threesomes, if that is what you are asking.

Trina: No silly, what I need you to do is to find out what is going on with Andre and Tori.

Beck: You want to spy on your own sister?

Trina: I want to spy for my own sister. Tori says she has just about laid everything out there but has gotten no response from Andre. She wants to know why he is not responding to her, or taking the initiative.

Beck: That is strange, it is obvious that he likes her, heck everybody likes Tori.

Trina: Yeah, but does everyone want to have sex with her?

Beck: Pretty much.

Trina: Hey!

Beck: Unless of course they have met her incredible older sister, beside whom she pales in comparison.

Trina: You really are a great actor, no one can deliver bull as well as you do.

Beck: Are you suggesting I am being less than honest?

Trina: I am suggesting that you will say whatever it takes to help your little friend find a hole to hide in every now and then. You don't have to do that with me though, I know that you liked Tori, and I know how she feels about you... I still have to pinch myself sometimes to make sure I am not dreaming that I am really with you.

Beck: Trina, stop that. You and I are not together because I settled for you. You were not the lesser prize in a competition between you and Tori. I look at it as a win-win situation; for me anyway.

Trina: (with obvious emotion in her voice) I love you, you know that?

Beck: Love you too.

Trina: Call me if you hear anything from Andre.

Beck: I will.

Monday morning came soon and another school week. Andre was still working on a song, so Beck knew where to find him whenever he had spare time, in the music lab. Andre was sitting at a keyboard when Beck stopped in.

Beck: Hey Andre

Andre: Beck, 'sup man

Beck: I am her on a secret mission.

Andre: A what?

Beck: My girlfriend is concerned about her sister's relationship with her boyfriend

Andre: Do I know Tori's boyfriend.

Beck: I think you do.

Andre: What is the concern?

Beck: That the boyfriend has not made a move and Tori is wondering why not.

Andre: You know, before my grandmother lost her mind she used to say that boys and girls were expected to wait until the wedding night for certain things to happen.

Beck: And I have no problem with that. However, when everyone else in her peer group is hooking up after the first night a girl might tend to wonder if she has a problem.

Andre: So Tori is worried, that I don't like her?

Beck: I think she is pretty sure you like her, the question is do you just like her as a friend and musical collaborator, or is there hope for something more.

Andre sits back from the keyboard with a sigh: Beck this is one of those long answer and short answer situations. The short answer is, of course I like Tori, she is beautiful, she is talented and sometimes when we are alone together it takes all of my self control to keep things from happening.

Beck: What is wrong with letting some things happen? Hugging her or kissing her is not going too far you know.

Andre: Beck I would so much like to be able to commit to Tori 100%, but I can't. When we were growing up, we were poor. When my mom and dad got married they were still poor and the only reason they made it was because grandma was there and helped them. My grandma is old now, and her mind is gone. We can't afford full time care for her like she deserves so we have to be ready to help her if she needs us. We never know when that will be, or how often or for how long. Would that be fair to Tori if we were in the middle of a date and I got a call to go because my grandma needed me? Tori and I could never plan for a weekend getaway because I might get a call that my grandma needs me. So you see the problem is that as long as we have to take care of my grandma there is no room in my life for anyone else.

Beck: That is a lot for one guy to take on, man.

Andre: Maybe, but grandma was always there for us

Beck went home at the end of the day. He had a chance to call Trina and tell her what he learned from talking to Andre. The call was disturbing and very sad for them both, but at least Trina came away know two things for sure, Andre really like Tori, and it was in the way Tori was hoping. She also came away with a new respect for Andre and his folks, and their feelings toward Andre's grandma. There had to be a way to make everyone happy, she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Trina Vega may never have been the brightest bulb in the chandelier but she did have a heart. The story of Andre's grandma really touched her, and the fact that it was standing in the way of her sister's happiness spurred her into action. Or it would have had it not been late at night, as it was action would have to wait for the next day.

Trina awoke the next rested and with a purpose. She was going to find a way to help, Andre's grandma and her sister and Andre all to have a happy ending. The first stop of course was breakfast and then a talk with Tori.

Trina: Morning mom and dad, hey Tori!

David Vega: Morning Trina.

Holly: Good morning Trina,

Tori: Hey Trina.

David: Anything new and exciting happening at school that we should know about?

Tori: Nothing much on my end.

Trina: Same here dad.

David: Trina any sign of Beck or you getting signed to a movie or TV show.

Trina: Not this week, dad but still looking.

David: Great, glad to hear it.

David: Holly do you have any exciting plans for today?

Holly: just some shopping and the usual.

Trina: Oh Tori I talked to Beck last night about that research we wanted him to do for us. You and I will have to get together sometime today to talk about it.

David: You have Beck, working on projects for the both of you now? He really is a nice boy.

Holly: Ok, come on now David let's begin our day and let the girls talk.

Trina: The good news, Tori is that Andre does really like you.

Tori: I guess that is good news, then what is the problem?

For the next few moments Trina relayed to Tori everything that Beck had told her the night before about Andre and his family and where the grandma fit into the picture. By the time she was done, she had painted a whole new picture of Andre and his family and Tori had to admit she felt prouder of him than even before. She had a much better understanding of him, and was impressed by his loyalty to his family.

Tori: I knew he was really a great guy; we really have to try to help him!

Trina: I know, I wanted to talk to you first, but I'll bet dad can find some people or programs with his contacts to help out.

Tori: I don't think dad has left for work yet, let's go talk to him real quick.

The girls managed to catch up to David Vega just as he was backing out of the garage. He listened to their story and request and was impressed with how caring his two girls were. He promised to do whatever he could to help out.

As luck would have it, it was a slow day in crime in LA and so David was able to make a couple of phone calls almost as soon as he got into work. That being done, the huge social service network of Los Angeles began to grind forward. By noon several agencies had already lined up on the side of the Harris's and by 4:30 that day a plan had been developed and implemented, including home visits, structured activities and emergency services. David Vega, smile as he got the confirmation call at the end of the day. Sometimes it really paid to be a cop.

At lunchtime Andre would traditionally make a call home to check in and see how things were going. This afternoon he was shocked as he heard his mom report the amount of help that was being set up and the further amount that was to be proposed. His parents felt that a great weight had been lifted off them and so did Andre. After his noon telephone call Andre made his way to the asphalt café for lunch. He happened to see Tori Vega sitting at a table; and so walked to her table and sat down.

Tori: Hey Andre, how is your new song coming?

Andre: Just great, thanks, in fact a lot of things seem to be working out these days.

Tori: I am glad to hear that.

Andre: Of course you would not know anything about any of that?

Tori: Any of what?

Andre: Yeah that is what I figured. It is strange though, Beck asks me a bunch of questions the other night about my dating life and the next day things that were standing in the way of it started falling by the wayside.

Tori: That Beck really is an insightful kind of guy, and he sounds like a good concerned friend.

Andre: He is that. It is funny though, all this time he was dating someone else and my dating life was not important to him. Now he has a new girlfriend and suddenly my dating life is important to him.

Tori: You know, I really think you are over-analyzing this. If I were you and something good happened to me I would just take it and run with it.

Andre: I guess I just haven't had that much experience with good things. I will just have to work into it gradually.

Tori: Just try, Andre and you will figure it ou…

Tori meant to say figure it out but she had to stop because as she got to the last word she felt a sudden pressure just behind her knee. The pressure began moving up the inside of her thigh until it could go no further. Tori's mouth was a perfect circle as she registered her surprise and at that point her lips were covered by Andre's and his tongue was gently probing the inside of her mouth.

He broke off for a moment and left her panting.

Andre: Is that what _running with it_, feels like?

Tori: (Gasping) It is, but don't stop, you are quite a few laps behind.

Andre: Maybe, but we can't catch up all at once, we have to get back to class.

Tori: (with a final deep sigh) it's always something


	9. Chapter 9

Beck was bursting with news. He could not wait to see Trina at school today and talk to her. Things were really starting to get exciting in his life, and if it worked out, he and Trina would be on their way. Beck's uncle in Canada was a successful businessman who had worked his way up from salesman to owner of one of the largest automotive electronics companies in the world. Since many of their items were purchased for the West Coast of the United States, he had decided to set up a distribution center in California. Beck had spent many summers and school vacations working with him in Canada and so was his first choice to head up the California operation. If Beck accepted the position it would mean hard work, but a commanding salary also; Just the ticket for a young man looking to be married and starting a family.

Beck hurried and got to school early so he could be there waiting when Trina arrived. He also made sure that he slipped a little package into his pocket. When Beck and Trina began to get really serious he had determined that she was the girl for him and had purchased an engagement ring for use at the proper time. This seemed like the time, he thought.

Beck had gotten his books ready and was standing by Trina's licker when she arrived with Tori. Trina's face brightened immediately upon seeing him.

Trina: Hey, babe, you are here early today.

They kissed briefly

Beck: Yes I wanted to see you the first chance I had, hi Tori, by the way.

Tori gave a quick wave and went off to her locker.

Trina: Why, what's up?

Beck: We need to talk.

Trina got serious and tried to read Beck's face for any hidden messages.

Trina: Was it something I said or did wrong? If it was I am sorry, it won't happen again, please forgive me; don't throw me out into the cold.

Beck: First of all it is already 80 degrees, outside but other than that your sense of drama is getting very good.

Trina: Thanks, that means a lot. So what is up?

Beck: You remember my uncle Frank who owns the factory in Canada.

Trina: Yeah you used to spend a lot of time with him.

Beck: Right, well his company is planning on opening a distribution center in California and he wants me to lead it.

Trina: Beck, that is wonderful, but what will that mean for your acting career?

Beck: Well it may slow it but once the company is going, as President I can make my schedule and see how it goes. The best part is that I will have a good job, and you know what that means?

Trina: That you can move out of the RV?

Beck: Well, there is that, but more importantly,

Beck gets down on one knee in front of Trina.

Beck: Trina Vega, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?

Beck brought out the ring and slipped it on Trina's finger.

Trina: Oh my...Beck I don't know what to say?

Beck: Well, there are two choices that come to mind, yes or no.

Trina: I didn't mean about that, of course the answer is yes. I just thought I should have a fancy speech prepared for the occasion.

Beck: I just like yes, what it lacks in embellishment it makes up for in directness.

Trina: I can't wait to tell everyone, you have to come over tonight and talk to my mom and dad.

Beck: Of course I think your dad will be very happy. We have already begun discussing this situation.

Trina: Yes, as I recall right before our last date when we talked about me possibly not coming home until the next day.

Beck: That would have been the occasion!

Trina: It's time for our first class; I will see you later, Mr. Oliver.

Beck: Yes you will, Mrs. Oliver.

Trina: I do like the sound of that!

For the rest of the morning Trina was sharing the information about her engagement with anyone who would listen. By the time lunch rolled around everyone in the school had been informed.

Tori, Andre, Cat Robbie and Jade were already seated at a table when Beck and Trina appeared.

Tori: Hey Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, care to join us for lunch?

Trina: Don't mind if we do, oh have you seen the ring?

All in Unison: Yes we saw the ring!

They all sat and chatted, mostly about the upcoming wedding. Tori could not help but look up every now and then to see the look on Jade's face. She was worried that this would be tough on Jade, after all she and Beck had gone out for almost two years and now to have Beck marrying Trina must be hard on her. Tori was actually feeling a twinge or two herself. She had liked Beck from the first day they met and sometimes entertained thoughts of the two them being together, especially when Jade and Beck broke up.

Today though, that was all gone and Tori was trying her best to be happy for Beck and Trina. It was actually good to see Trina happy, and, Tori had to admit, Beck looked very happy too.

With lunch out of the way the rest of the day went by quickly and soon it was time to go home.

Trina drove her car with Tori and beck followed. For some treason today the trip seemed unusually short.

The three all met by the Vega's door and entered together. Holly was in the kitchen preparing supper and David was sitting on the couch.

Trina and Tori: Hey mom and dad!

Beck: Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Vega

Holly: Oh hi Beck, are you joining us for supper?

Trina: Can he mom?

Beck: If it is not too much trouble I would love to.

Holly: You know you are never a problem Beck, just have a seat in the living room and I will call you when things are ready.

David: Hello Beck, nice to see you again.

Beck: Hello sir, nice to see you also.

David: So Beck and Trina, have you guys picked a date yet?

Dead silence fell across the room; except for the kitchen where Holly had dropped the plate she was carrying.

Holly: Wait, what is going on?

David: I think you better sit down dear, I have a hunch that Beck and Trina want to tell us something.

Trina: Dad, how could you possibly know?

David: I am a cop Trina. You Beck and Tori all come in the house at the same time laughing and in a great mood. Beck is here and you did not ask your mom ahead of time if he could come for supper. Oh, and on Trina's finger is what looks to be about a 1 carat diamond engagement ring.

Beck: That was amazing sir.

David: It gets better, Beck, you and I talked before about you having some sort of job before you got engaged and here I just read in the financial section of the news that a Francois Oliver; owner of a Canadian electronics firm. is planning on building a distribution center in California. Would that be "Uncle Frank" Beck?

Beck: Again, amazing sir.

David: When you become a parent Beck you will find that you pay a great deal of attention to things that may affect your children... Trina?

Trina: Yes dad.

David: Would you please let your mother hug you? She is all excited about your engagement and I am afraid I have stolen your thunder.

Holly grabs Trina in a huge hug and begins crying with joy while David stands up and shakes Beck's hand.

David: Congratulations, son, of course you have my permission to marry my daughter and our blessing.

Beck: Thank you so much sir!

Holly: What a great evening this is turning out to be, I don't see how I could be any happier.

David: Trina, why don't you go and have a talk with Beck for a moment, then come back and talk to us.

Trina looked at her dad in shock.

Trina: You know?

David: I suspect.

Trina: Mom, Tori, Beck and I will be right back.

Trina grabbed beck by the hand and ran off to her bedroom. Once inside she closed the door.

Beck: Trina what is going on here? Are you ok?

Trina: remember a little while ago we had a special time together with some chocolate sauce and I asked you if you had time to pit on a rubber?

Beck: Yes and I said no, good thing you were still on the pill.

Trina: About that, I had run out of pills 3 days before that night.

Beck: So we had unprotected sex?

Trina: Yes.

Beck: Trina, are you…?

Trina: Yes, please tell me you are not angry with me!

Beck thinks a whole second and then hugs Trina.

Beck: I am so happy right now, if they weren't waiting for us out there, you would be naked on your bed with me on top of you.

They kiss again.

Beck: Well I guess we better get out there and tell them part two.


End file.
